


Smugglers and Pipers

by SusanMM



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, PWP without Porn, Science Fiction, bagpipes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his Companions are running from trouble again. PWP Plot? What Plot? Just a quick Polaroid of a few minutes in the Doctor's busy life. SECOND DOCTOR (Patrick Troughton), Jamie MacCrimmon, Jenna Stannis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smugglers and Pipers

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, er, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. They will be returned to their original owners relatively undamaged, or at least suitably [bandaged](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8588261/1/Smugglers-and-Pipers). The copyrights to Dr. Who and Blake's Seven belong to the BBC, to the best of my knowledge and belief. This ficlet takes place during the time of the Second Doctor, and during the third season of Blake's Seven. Anyone looking for a plot is this ficlet will be sadly disappointed. You have been warned.  Originally posted on FanFiction.net -- this story has not been published in any fanzine or APA.

**Smugglers and Pipers**

_Dr. Who/Blake's Seven_

by Susan M. M.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder," Jenna Stannis commented tartly, pausing to aim carefully, "whether I wouldn't have been better off if I hadn't let you 'rescue' me from that jail cell."

"Tut, tut, my dear. We could hardly have left a lady in distress," the Doctor told her, firing his own phaser. (It wasn't actually his own. He had borrowed it from Jim Kirk years ago and never gotten around to returning it.)

"I'm no lady," Jenna wanted to say, but she knew the retort would shock Jamie. The young piper had been brought up in an ancient laird's castle, and he had genteel notions of propriety. So she turned her attention to her foes, until all the avian creatures fled or lay stunned upon the ground.

"Now!" the Doctor ordered. "Run for the TARDIS!"

The trio bolted for the rectangular blue box on the hill.

"Hurry, Doctor," Jamie MacCrimmon urged as the Time Lord fumbled with the key.

"Don't worry, my boy," the Doctor said, struggling with the temperamental lock. "They'll be out for twenty minutes yet."

Looking over her shoulder, Jenna asked, "Did anyone bother to tell them that?"

Jamie and the Doctor turned to see the bird-like humanoids picking themselves up off the ground and coming toward the TARDIS, weapons in hand. Before the Doctor (who was sometimes a little too squeamish for her tastes) had a chance to forbid her, Jenna started firing again.

"Well, phasers weren't designed with Shi'ar in mind. There!" Using his alien strength, the dark-haired Gallifreyan forced the lock open. "In!"

The smuggler and [the Scotsman](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8588261/1/Smugglers-and-Pipers) didn't need telling twice. In seconds the trio were inside the time/spacecraft. Jenna hurried to the control console and quickly had them airborne.

"It's going to be a lovely planet is about four hundred years," the Doctor muttered, adjusting his bow tie.

Jenna and Jamie exchanged knowing glances. The young Scot shrugged. The smuggler shook her blonde locks wearily.

Once the TARDIS was safely in space and the controls no longer required her attention, Jenna Stannis turned to face the time-travelling humanoid she knew only as 'the Doctor.' "Who or what were the phasers designed for? I've never seen anything like them."

"They were created by your own ancestors, my dear, or Jamie's descendents, depending on your point of view. They were once the primary weapon of the United Federation of Planets - what your people call the First Federation."

Jamie MacCrimmon picked up his bagpipes and lovingly began to blow. Jenna suspected it was more to steady his nerves than because he needed the practice; he was a superb musician. If she'd had a firmer grasp on musical history, she might have laughed at the irony of a veteran of Culloden playing 'The Blacksmith of Brandywine,' a tune written more than two centuries after his birth, about a war that didn't take place until a full generation after the piper had left Earth. The Doctor pulled his recorder out of his coat pocket and merrily began to toot. Sighing, Jenna submitted to the inevitable. She picked up her Lyran _melar_ off the couch and strummed a few experimental chords.

Smiling, Jenna remembered the two-mooned planet and the minstrel who'd given her the _melar_ after she'd saved his life. She smiled even wider as she remembered how he'd expressed his gratitude in a more traditional manner. She'd have to go back to Lyra before the Doctor returned her to her own time.

If the Doctor could return her to her own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Acknowledgments: Dr. Who was originally created by Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber, and Donald Wilson. Blake's Seven was created by Terry Nation. Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. Lyra is from Patricia Wrede's books, and the Shi'ar from Marvel Comics. "The Blacksmith of Brandywine" was written by Pat Garvey (music by Victoria Garvey) in 1963, with the lyrics slightly altered by Randy Sparks in 1964. The Battle of Brandywine took place September 11, 1777.


End file.
